Nightblind
by Skovko
Summary: A long period of time with flirting and dancing around each other has led to this moment. Danielle is inside Jeff's hotel room, not sure if he wants her just as much as she wants him or if it's all a joke to him. He'll make her see things his way.


She swallowed hard as she stood in the dark room and felt him near her. With all their flirting and dancing around each other, it had been leading up to this moment for a long time but that didn't stop her from being nervous. He wasn't just any man. He was Jeff Hardy. A man so many women desired and she hadn't actually thought he would have gone further than flirting. That he actually wanted her. Yet there she was in his hotel room.

"Danielle," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered since she hadn't noticed him moving close behind her. The darkness worked to his advantage.

"Are you scared of me?" He chuckled.  
"A little," she admitted.  
"Why?" His hands landed on her hips.  
"You can get any woman you want," she said.  
"But I want you," he said.  
"This isn't some kind of sick joke, is it? You're not gonna get me naked just to laugh at me and leave?" She asked.

He spun her around and captured her lips in a demanding kiss while backing her up to her bed.

"I am gonna get you naked but I'm not gonna laugh or leave," he said huskily. "I get what I want and I'm gonna get mine."  
"Did you just quote Halestorm?" She asked.

He laughed and pushed her down on the bed. He was fast on top of her, reaching for something on the small table next to the bed. Cold metal closed around her wrists and she found herself chained to the headboard.

"Jeff!" She shrieked.  
"I can't have you running out on me," he ran his fingers down her face. "You might be afraid I'll leave you here but I'm also afraid that you'll leave me here so now you're staying. End of discussion."

His fingers moved down to her shirt and she could hear him sigh.

"I didn't think this through. Sorry about that," he said.

He ripped her shirt open and before she could even think to complain, her bra got the same treatment. He pushed the ripped clothes to the sides and placed his hands over her breasts. His soft touch made her forget all about the complaint that had been on her mind two seconds before.

"I got a shirt you can borrow," he justified his actions.  
"God damn it, Jeff," she muttered.  
"Keep that thought," he said.

He moved down and closed his mouth over one of her nipples. She moaned and his tongue ran down her breast and up the other to suck the other nipple into his mouth as well.

"Mmm, Danielle, if you knew how long I've been wanting to have my way with you," he said.

His tongue ran down her stomach while he crawled down the bed. He reached for the zipper in the side of her fake skin skirt and pulled it down. He grabbed both skirt and panties and pulled them off her in one go. As soon as she was naked, she spread her legs automatically, just waiting for him to continue.

"Someone's eager," he said delighted.

He ran his fingers up and down her folds, hearing how she moaned softly by his touch.

"You like that, Danielle?" He asked.  
"I like you," she answered.  
"That's not the answer I was looking for," he chuckled.  
"God yes, I like it, Jeff," she moaned. "But I want... I want..."  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"More!" She demanded.

He ran his fingers down and pushed two of them inside her. She moaned even louder as he started moving them inside her.

"God, the sounds you make," he groaned hornily. "But I bet you can sound even sweeter."

His fingers kept moving inside her while he duck his head down to let his tongue run circles around her clit. As expected she moaned even louder, sounding even sweeter. He seemed to know just exactly how to work her up so it didn't take him many minutes to have her arch up and cry out in pleasure.

She almost melted into the bed as she relaxed. He left small, lazy kisses up her stomach before reaching her lips again. He kisses her softly yet demanding, waking her body up just enough to respond. She pushed her hips upwards and he left the bed with a chuckle.

"Jeff!" She sounded scared.  
"I'm not leaving," he assured her through the darkness. "But I can't exactly fuck you with my clothes still on."

She heard him undress and wished she could see him. She had always been nightblind but she knew he could see outlines of the room and her in the darkness. The bed dipped and she felt his hands running over her breasts again while he settled between her legs once more.

"And why would I leave you?" He asked. "Damn it, Danielle, I don't just flirt for this long with any random woman. And why do you think I already had the cuffs lying and waiting on the table? I made a promise to myself earlier today that it was now or never."

He gave her a heartfelt kiss while running his fingers through her hair. His lips trailed over her cheek and down to her ear.

"And it's fucking now, Danielle!" He growled in her ear.

She shivered again, only this time it was in excitement. He moved a hand down to guide himself inside her and then she moaned out again as he filled her up. She hadn't been able to see him beforehand so his size took her by surprise.

"Damn it, Jeff, now I know why you always wrestle in loose pants!" She hissed.  
"I know I'm not the smallest guy," he chuckled.  
"A bit of warning would have been nice," she said.  
"And miss out of the fun part? You're so cute right now," he said.  
"I'm not cute. I'm... Fuck!" She lost her words as he started thrusting.  
"You're fucking sexy," he ran his hands down her thighs. "Lock those sexy legs around me. I wanna feel you hold me in place."

She crossed her legs behind his back, feeling how it made him go in a bit deeper. She hissed and moaned, yanking at the handcuffs, wanting to touch him so badly. His lips founds hers again, kissing her forcibly, letting his teeth yank at her bottom lip.

"Come on, sexy!" That husky tone was back. "I wanna hear you again. I wanna feel you cum on my dick."

He pressed his fingers down in her shoulders while trying to thrust into her even harder. She fell apart around him almost immediately, letting him fuck her through one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had. He kept going at the same pace, finally moaning out loud as he came too. It felt like time stood still as he collapsed down on her. All she felt was the weight of him on top of her and his hot breath against her neck. That combined with all the emotions floating through her. All good emotions.

"I wanna touch you," she said lowly.

He lifted his head and kissed her cheek before reaching towards the little table to get the key for the handcuffs. The metal disappeared and she quickly moved her hands down to run her fingers through his hair and down his back, ending with digging her nails into his ass.

"Hey!" He laughed.  
"I can't see you so I gotta feel you," she said.  
"You can't see me?" He asked. "You're looking right at me."  
"I'm nightblind. I can't see shit until you turn on the light," she said.  
"Really?" She could feel his smirk. "So I actually don't need to blindfold you to take away one of your senses to heighten the others? And I also took your hands away. Damn, sexy, did I just make you have a really good time?"  
"The best," she said.

A click was heard and she could suddenly see him in the light from the bed lamp.

"Here I am," he smiled.  
"There you are," she smiled back.  
"Please, spend the night here," he said.  
"If you want me to," she said.  
"If I want?" He chuckled. "Try getting out and I'll chain you up again."


End file.
